Namimori Ghoul
by scarlet.onna
Summary: His fate is to sacrifice, although he was sacrificed himself for nothing. But now, he may able to protect something... After all, he involved with abnormal things twice.
1. Prologue

**_Author's_**** note:** Hey guys! The ending of Tokyo Ghoul (manga) was worth to flip the table, isn't it? And Kaneki such a poor boy. *sniff* and the plot twist so crazy! And so, I write this. Take the timeline after Tokyo Ghoul's end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and Tokyo Ghoul, or else the ending don't have to flip the table. And I never own the wonderful cover image.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>How ironic. I want to protect her smile. And I even sacrificed so much for her.<strong> For me<strong>_

_But now what? I died. I doubt that my death will make she smile._

_It was truly ironic, indeed._

_And I thought I wouldn't have went the same way with my mom's mistake._

_But, in the end, mom and I were no different._

_Protecting the people around me, only to protect myself from the same loneliness that day._

_Because I was so selfish…_

_I died in pain and craziness. I rested with the end that no one I protected can laugh. No, this didn't call a rest. Is just an unwanted death._

_I did nothing besides drowning myself into darkness, leaving 'her' alone._

__It hurts _it hurts__ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts_____ _it hurts.______  
><em>_____

_It hurts like hell._

_**-**_**_Help-_**

_No, I don't need help. After all I've done, here's where I belong, in the darkness for an eternity, regretting everything. After all, this is what I deserved._

_"You're wrong." I looked at...myself?_

_"You've suffered enough, what more do you have to feel guilty for?"_

_... **Everything**... But,..._

_Just… please, if I will wake up again, please make me to be able to live in happiness, where I'll be able to smile_

_"__Then, sleep, myself." His child form was looking at him. He blinked in surprise._

_"__When you awaken, nothing will be like 'this world' so don't be surprised, okay?"_

_He slowly closed his eyes as his young self disintegrated into pieces. He then whispered:  
><em>

**「Goodbye...****」**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes again. He was lying at a comfortable bed. He blinked. He blinked again.<p>

Then he looked down at his body, only to realize his clothes were too big for him. 'No way…' he thought.

This only happens in fiction, right?

Then he remembered his life for 2 seconds.

_Who am I kidding? My life was like a fiction already._

_So, let me clear something._

_My past-self told me that when I awaken, nothing will be like '**this world**'_

_So does it mean I'm in another world? __And… uhm… I'm young again? I'm currently… 13 years old? With white hair? So I'm still a half ghoul half human. So it doesn't mean that I'm young again, I just simply shrunk back to a 13-year-old, and my power…_

He summoned his kagune. _The length's the same..._

_Screw you, 'main-character-law' for always being abnormal._

The he heard a knock. And the door opened, revealing a woman who had short brown hair. She smiled at him.

"Hey, are you awake? You were unconscious right in front of my house! And your clothes don't fit you either! Care to tell me why?"

"Where am I?" he asked. Yeah, he has absolutely no fucking idea.

"Namimori, dear. Or, my house."

_I stared at her. She took a strange boy lying in front of her house inside? Why? Is she that innocent?_

"And because of that, I'm going to give you some of my son's clothes. Don't mind it okay, because he has plenty. And I can buy some again anytime. What color do you want?"

"Black, please."

He stared at her blankly as she took out the clothes. She's as nice as mom… "Why?" He whispered painfully. He doesn't want to see the end that her kindness will lead her to. To see the tragedy repeating.

"Why, you ask? What kind of a woman I am to leave a poor boy unconscious right in front of my house?"

He stood up. "Thank you for your kindness" He walked to the door.

"I won't trouble you anymore."

"My, you're so nice." She beamed. "My name is Nana. What's your name?"

"Kaneki Ken, miss."

"Right, Kaneki-kun, what school do you go to?"

"I don't need to go to school." She looked at him for a second, and she was beaming again:

"Don't say that Kaneki-kun! Everyone needs to go to school! And you're 13, right? My son's 13 years old too! How about you? Why don't you got to the same school at him, Namimori Middle High?"

Then, he rethinks a bit. There was no ghoul out there, and maybe, just maybe, he can enjoy a normal life?

With no food and eat people flesh too, but…

"If you said so, then I can't insist, am I." Nana beam, then she heard a voice.

"Mama, why won't you asleep yet…. Mama, who's this?" A child with fluffy brown hair and orange eyes asked, his little hand rubbed his eyes. Nana looked at him, and then rubbed his fluffy hair. "Oh, Tsu-kun, met Kaneki-kun, a… friend that I just met. He is the same age at you, isn't that wonderful? Oh Kaneki, this is Tsunayoshi, my son."

Tsuna waved at him. "Hi. My name is Tsuna Sawada, and this is my mom, Sawada Nana. My papa isn't here now. Mom said he is working at oil field. I didn't meet him for ten years." His father's really screwed up. That's definitely a lie. How could the woman even believed that? Then he looked at the shy boy. He resembled himself in the past…

Tsuna was going to close the door, then he tripped. "Hieee!" He shrieked

Maybe not.

Tsuna looked up from the floor, and saw Kaneki disappeared

_I wonder if I can meet him again…_

He stood at the utility pole. His crimson kagune was waving, and he looked down the town with the blank eyes.

_Maybe I can have a new beginning at here._

_And I won't have to worry about ghouls anymore_

_And I won't step to my mistakes again twice._

"Namimori, huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"No point in living, if things aren't interesting."_

-Pierrot-

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: (Again) <strong>And it's done! Any questions? Any suggestions? Please review so I can answer it! Reviews are always a support for me.

Editting by Maya5392. Thanks


	2. Raven and used to be raven

**Short Author Note: Yatta! Thanks to all of you who reviews, fav and follow my story! See you again in the end of the chapter!**

**Pairing: Undecided... yet.**

**Chapter 1: Raven and used to be raven.**

* * *

><p>Anime manga logic: When you're special, you're not the only one.<p>

* * *

><p>His stomach suddenly sounded crazy. His body sunk in the feeling of hunger. Definitely a Ghoul's eating time. Kaneki thought for a moment.<p>

What do I eat? Human flesh, of course.

How can I? I don't prefer hunting… should I use Anteiku's way? I wonder if there's somewhere that has dead flesh.

Suddenly, something caught his eye.

A boy who seems to be the same age at him was walking in the streets, the dim light glowing from the street lamp wasn't bright enough for Kaneki to observe his face. He sniffed. He was certain that the boy doesn't have a human's smell... then it only can be…

A Ghoul.

And he had hoped that this world had no ghouls. He sighed and jumped closer to him.

He had short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of, "M," shape. He has sharp, grey eyes. The raven hair boy turned at the right corner. Kaneki smiled a little, and wore his mask on.

It's not like it has CCGs here, just a habit.

* * *

><p>He knew that someone was following him. He was going to hunt, so he wasn't pleased with the current situation.<p>

Someone is following me. And the smell from that person isn't from a herbivore. What'd papa said again?

"If you sense someone's smell that's strange to you, that's a ghoul.

If so, protect yourself with your tonfas. And if that someone's strong, use kagune."

Even when he was dead, nothing can make his father's last words fade away. He didn't want the strange ghoul to take away his prey, so he turned to a dark corner, to make sure nobody outside can see easily.

He carefully noticed the figure which is now closer to him. He smirked. Even though he's afraid, even though he's weak and he knows that. He always wants to fight someone strong, and it's not like it happens often, so he'll jump at the chance.

"Come out, whoever you are. What do you want?" He pulled out his tonfas.

"Chill out, kid. Fighting ain't always the way to end everything." Kaneki jumped down right before him, and noticed the tonfa in his hand. "So that's your way to fight without letting people know you're a ghoul? Smart."

As he noticed the boy raising his tonfas, ready to fight, the boy said coldly. "Herbivore, I don't need you to judge my way of living. Just answer me, you're strong or not?"

So he was the blood-lust type. Kaneki sighed, cracking his finger. "How troublesome you are."

They glared at each other. Then the boy made the first move, dashing toward Kaneki, he raised his tonfa. Kaneki stopped the tonfa with his hand, raised his leg and kicked him(the boy) some good miles away.

He crashed through the wall. "Stand up." The white haired boy coldly said, with cracking sounds from his finger. "If you want a fight, then you had to tougher than this."

"K… hahh… kamikorosu." (I'll bite you to death) His black Koukaku rose up, it being dark like himself. Kaneki watched the raven boy breathed heavily, and said blankly. "If I were you, I won't be continuing. You already realized how the match will end, and if you used all of your energy, then how can you hunt later?"

The boy glared at him. "We will 'spar' again, if you let me join with your meal. I don't want to hunt poor people. I'm Kaneki Ken. Yours?" "Hibari Kyoya." Hibari disappeared with his koukaku and walked out of the corner.

"Hey, if you used your Kagune, wear a mask. Then nobody will realize you. Since you don't live in Tokyo, maybe you didn't learn that from your parents." The boy nodded.

"Oh, where's your parents?" The boy muttered sadly, sadness flashed through his eyes for a moment, and Kaneki realized it right away. After all, he was too familiar with that gaze.

He smiled a little. "It's okay if you don't want to say it." "They died because of the CCGs. They were killed in Tokyo and sent me to Namimori.".

As he heard that Kaneki growled. This world still had CCGs, and Ghouls, that wasn't different from his previous life much. But, Ghouls are only active strongly in Tokyo, and the ghouls from others country, others city weren't active much. So, maybe he still can follow the plan?

"So do you love Namimori, this town?"

"Yes, and I will protect it so those CCGs that killed my parents can't come here."

"Very strong will, indeed." He patted Hibari's hair, the boy just quickly turned away. "Don't act like you're older than me… carnivore."

"If you say so, then want to hear my story?" Hibari looked at him, nodding curiously.

* * *

><p>"So you used to be a herbivore. And your life is just… wow." Hibari replied. "Then omnivore, did the cake taste well? Vegetables too? And the beef?"<p>

Kaneki just replied with a small. "I forgot the taste a long time ago."

"Here. The meal." Hibari pointed to the abandoned factory. "Bullies, and all sorts of bad guys are here. I will bite all of them."

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"If you want to, but don't use kagune. Lately, some stalker herbivores were watching me. Back when I fought with you, they didn't come, but now, maybe, who knows?" He muttered and raised his tonfa.

Kaneki sighed. "Then I'll do nothing . But if they stalked you, how can you eat your meal?"

"Later you will know."

He kicked the door, and walked inside. There was a bunch of big old men who were smoking and counting the money. Besides there were a lot of white packs, which smell likes heroin.

"For disturbing Namimori's peace, I will bite you to death. Prepare yourselves, herbivores."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh, kid. What can you do with your tonfas?" One man laughed.

Hibari dashed towards them and hit him far, a few miles away. "You shitty-! Kill him!" The man took out a gun, and so did the others. He dashed through them, so fast they couldn't see him. "Wh-where did he go?!" One man asked, sweating a lot.

"Die, herbivore." A voice rang coldly, sending chills to their spines.

* * *

><p>"Kusakabe, come here. And take care of the corpses." He talked through his phone. Kaneki thought 'So this is his way.'<p>

"You know, you can't use this way forever. Soon enough, those stalker will find out your secret. So next time, use a mask." Hibari nodded, then he became surprised about something for a moment.

"Why do I have a feeling that those stalking herbivores won't be watching me anymore."

"Maybe there's someone they needed to watch, so they took a slight look at the people in Namimori?"

"Maybe."

"But you still need to wear a mask."

"I know" He hissed.

"What about a crow mask?"

"Maybe." He replied, seeming annoyed now.

"And…"

"Shut up omnivore, you talk too much." He gritted his teeth, release his killing intent. Kaneki just sighed. How many times did he sigh since he met this boy?

* * *

><p>They were walking out of the abandoned house then Hibari stopped for a moment. "According to your story, you don't have money and a place to stay now, am I right, omnivore?"<p>

Kaneki nodded, he felt awkward. "Then come to my house. Is it big enough for you to live."

"Is that okay?" "As long as you spar with me every day, then it's okay." Ah, so that was his true intention… Kaneki sighed, as he accepted the deal.

"Ah, I will move to Namimori soon, what school do you study?"

"Namimori Middle School." He replied. Kaneki wanted to talk more, but noticed a human's smell. He looked at Hibari.

"Ah, those useless herbivore polices. Run." He jumped up to the rooftop, so did Kaneki.

* * *

><p>"So, this is your house. Sure is big." Kaneki said, staring at the enormous mansion, he sure was surprised to the core.<p>

Not like all ghouls were as rich as this. "My parents were descendants of a shogun (warlords)."

"Ah, so that's why." He said, still not fully recovered from the shock. Hibari glared at him

"Don't act like a herbivore." said Hibari while he was sitting at the table, waiting for the meal from Tetsuya. Kaneki sat too.

"Here, your meal." Later, Tetsuya came with the meal. "Thank you." Hibari said.

"Itakidamasu." They said at the same time and picked up the chopsticks.

"So this is Namimori Middle High?" He looked up at the top of the building. He didn't think that he can move to this school the next day he arrived here.

And now he's even more surprised about the power of the Middle School's prefect, the power of the ghoul boy who frightened all the polices in this town.

After all, nothing is impossible.

He went to the office, and the woman in there was writing something. She looked up, and blinked.

"Ah, hello. Are you one of the transfer students?" He nodded. "Name?" "Kaneki Ken." She wrote something for a while, then smiled at him. "Done! Here's your timetable" She gave him a paper.

"Oh right, Kaneki-kun, you will be in class…"

* * *

><p>He walked along the hallway, looking for his class. "Ah, there is it." He took a peek inside, there was a woman who had short brown hair and wore red glasses and a red hairband. Maybe she was the teacher.<p>

"Excuse me, teacher." He whispered softly, as the woman turned at him, smiling softly. "Ah, hello there transfer student. You'll have to wait for a moment for me to introduce you okay?"

He smiled as a yes, and he stood in the hallway, watching the azure sky. He wondered if in the class there was any ghoul.

"You may come in!" He snapped out of his mind, and opened the door. He stepped in, picked out a chalk and wrote on the board the kanji for 'Kaneki Ken'

"My name is Kaneki Ken. A transfer student from Tokyo. Nice to meet you." He bowed softly as he swore he heard the "Kyaaa!" squeal from a girl.

"What do you like?", "Is white was your natural hair color?" "Do you have a girlfriend yet? Or a boyfriend?" and the other questions voiced at the same time. He gulped.

What's with the last sentence he heard?

While he was standing there, smiling nervously as the atmosphere, the door opened and a boy stepped in clumsily. "I'm sorry I'm late…. Hieee!" His face immediately landed on the ground, the bag falling right on his head. The class laughed. "No good Tsuna, as always!"

"Don't make the class look bad in the new handsome transfer student's eyes!" A girl shouted, and many girls and boys shouted at the same time "Yeah!"

"Transfer student?" The boy muttered weakly then looked at Kaneki.

Kaneki then realized that boy was Nana's son, the woman that helped him. Tsuna realized it too.

"Ah! You're mom's friend!"

"What nonsense are you saying, No good Tsuna? Don't act like you know him." Kaneki was going to talk but the teacher already spoken up.

"Okay, Tsuna, go back to your seat, and Kaneki-kun, you may sit in any empty seat you like." The teacher hit the ruler hard to the table. "And shut up class!"

* * *

><p><em>Kaneki's POV:<em>

It was boring at hell. Learning again the things that you already knew is never interesting enough to listen.

The teacher was teaching mathematics, while I was looking out of the window.

"And so… this question who can answer it for me?" Silence filled the class, and the brown hair teacher smiled weakly. "Then Kaneki-kun, can you answer it?" As he heard his name, he stood up and took a look to the question.

It's easier than he expected. "The answer is 12"

She checked the answer, then dropped the chalk surprisingly. "That…. Is correct!" "Kyaaa!" And clapping was heard everywhere.

Sincerely, everything was way too easy, and that made me bored.

And the bell rang, saving me from the boredom. "Okay class, it's break time!"

And almost all of my classmates were crowding at me.

"Hey, you're so cool! And smart too! Also handsome! Marry me!" One of the girls said.

_Sorry, if I had to marry someone, I'd rather choose Touka-san…_

_Ah, what am I thinking!? It's not like Touka-san likes me! And I may never be able to meet her again…_

"How about no." I smiled a little, and some of the girls shouted again.

"Let's make a fan-club for Kaneki-sama!" One of the girls stood up on the table, smiling excitedly.

_Normal POV(suddenly):_

And that was the the last thing in his not-want-to-be-with-list he wanted to happen. Maybe he should act normally, but it was too late to step back. The bell rung again, he growled.

All of his fellow classmates made him unable to enjoy the break time. He sighed, now he all he hoped was that something interesting's gonna happen. It didn't have to be something abnormal. And he smirked as he saw a poster on the wall. Only one more week to that "something"

And the answer is the school festival.

* * *

><p><em>He's strange. His mind said that. But he thinks that Kaneki-san just a normal boy. But his mind's always saying that he needs to think deeper.<em>

_But he couldn't say what's wrong with him. What's wrong with him? What's… wrong with himself?_

_He knew someone was watching every single step of his, all of his movements, all of his words. He didn't know why he knew that, he just did. How could he?_

_But he knew that someone was trying to kill him times over times without his intuition. But the real question here is, why?_

_After he met with his "dad's friend", his mind stopped warning, his intuition stop saying things that he wasn't sure of, after his dad's friend patted his head._

_Why?_

_Should I laugh or should I cry?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"The one whom will get the last laugh is us, the pierrots."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, what do you think? Please review if you liked it, if you hated it, or if you want to ask something. Reviews make me write new chapters with mega speed.<strong>

**And i want to clear something:**

**1. Alaude isn't a ghoul.**

**2. Reborn didn't know Hibari's secret until X arc, and Kanek'si secret until some arc that didn't happen in KHR original arc.**

**So, goodbye and see you soon! *Going to school.***

Thanks Maya5392 for editing.


	3. Dodgeball, Tsuna, and Gothic girl

**Yatta! Thanks for reviews! About the grammar mistakes, I had invited my friend, M~chan. And don't worry, I won't make Tsuna a bad guy.**

**M. "Hey why does my name looks like I'm some secretive person in some newspaper?"**

**K. "Tch, M. was the new beta reader for author K. Doesn't sound bad, ya know?"**

**M. "Change. Right. Now."**

**Kaede "Tch, fine. Anyways, thanks for being my beta reader."**

**Maya5392 "That's better." (Btw, anything in brackets except for the _? _at the bottom is my idea. Also, Tsuna's really childish. I'm not going to add POVs from now on so please don't get lost whilst reading.)**

**Kaede: "No. No brackets. I don't like that style... hey what with that look? Fine, just a little."**

* * *

><p><em>Alice slept under the tree, and she found a white rabbit. The rabbit accidentally led her to Wonderland.<em>

_Alice walked along the road, and she met a cat. The cat told her to explore Wonderland._

_Alice curiously followed their guidance and walked in deeper as time passed._

_Then who is the one to judge? Who was the guilty one? The Cheshire cat? The White Rabbit?_

**_...Or Alice herself?_**

* * *

><p>Now he's quite well-known in Namimori school.<p>

It's not his fault when that happened…

He had hoped he wouldn't be too special in class. But now, it was just a dream, it was even harder to complete than 'I don't want to be a ghoul anymore'.

At first, he didn't know that Hibari was well-known with every single student. Very popular, that guy. As Hibari was the basic knowledge with his skill and his characteristic. So that's mean if he wanted to not gain any more attention, then the best choice was avoid him as he could.

And what's that, you said? It happened in a sunny day at Namimori School. There was our beloved Kaneki who was in the middle of his P.E class. Then there was the dodge ball match. The teacher called him, so he walked towards the former as many cheers and hoping eyes focused on him, making him gulped.

In his mind was the repeated thoughts 'Keep calm and don't use your full strength, keep calm and don't use your full strength…'

But, unfortunately, he failed. The ball dashed through the crowd, bouncing up somehow, and crashed through a window as people screamed in terror. And in a sec he felt heavy killing intent which was very _familiar_. He looked up to see Hibari in that room, with the ball in his hand. All of the people shivered.

Hibari quickly jumped out of the window and landed to the ground. Everybody gasped. Kaneki looked at him awkwardly.

"Um, K- Hibari-san, I'm sorry…"

He didn't answer. After two silent seconds, Kaneki received an answer: he forcefully threw the ball at him with the speed of 96km/h. He caught it. Everybody gasped again. His black eyes gleamed of interest.

Kaneki smirked. Without hesitation, he threw back with sonic speed, and Hibari caught it.

And the next moment, the battle was beyond of the people's visions. All the students could see was a blur and wind (Yes, they're seeing wind, freaky). The students wanted to cheer, but because they're afraid of Hibari, the godly battle continued in silence and in the wind's howling.

But, the battle soon ended because a certain event happened.

The ball suddenly touched Hibari's clothes and the flying sleeve was torn apart. Deadly atmosphere gloomed around the yard. Kaneki just smiled. "Haha?"

"We will settle this later, omnivore." Hibari walked off, disappearing in no time. One minute later, a random student spoke.

"Wow!" Everybody surrounded Kaneki, cheered and asked ton of questions. He sighed.

And so, fan clubs for Kaneki and Hibari were born that day.

And Kaneki had been almost as popular as Hibari in one day.

And he painfully knew the reason that Hibari acted so cold in the school and outside.

* * *

><p>"Today was such a pain." Kaneki muttered, his arms stretched out to the sky. He walked on the gloomy street. The wind was howling. Leaves falling of their branches.<p>

Kaneki suddenly looked forward. Inside the shade of the afternoon was a girl with a strange aura, the street light failing to show her face. She ran off. Kaneki chased after her. "Wait!"

She suddenly stopped at Namimori school, then she jumped. Her little body jumped to the sky, her shadow danced in front of the bright moon. She landed at the school's rooftop. Kaneki jumped too.

The moon was bright enough so he could see her face clearly. She was the same height as him, and she had white twintails tied carefully by a black ribbon. She wore a black and white dress, what did they call it again… right, Gothic Lolita, with lots of black ribbons and frills on her dress.

But, the most important part was her enormous black galaxy wings. The wings certainly belong to ghouls, but was different from any other, as it was more like bat wings, or demon wings. The wings' size was double that of her body, which was rare to see at a "normal" ghoul.

"Who are you?" At last, he spoke. The girl's eyes just focused on the star. Now that he looked at it, the sky was full of stars, a scene that he couldn't see at any town, or as much at that.

"I'm the one who wants to ask that." She said. "But, you've no need to answer it. Kaneki Ken, correct?"

He froze. Now the number of questions in his mind increased like a geometric progression.

"You want to ask somethings, don't you? But I doubt that I will answer all of it." The girl gave him a small smile. "Well, I can only say that my name is Moire"

"Moire?" Kaneki repeated it. "You aren't Japanese, are you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Moire replied. "Still, to even bother with you is such a pain, you know?" She sighed. "I could just watch the stars peacefully if you didn't revive." Her voice made him froze, he looked at her, with a little fear. "Hey, what's with that look? I didn't come from the CCGs or anyone for that matter, you know. So you don't have to fear the changes. Just enjoy your life, baka." She teased.

"And since I'm an outsider, it makes sense if I know anything about you." She said with a serious tone.

"Well, the sun's almost rising, you know. Enjoy the starry sky. You'll never know if you can see a glorious starry sky like this with your 'human' achievement." She smiled a little. "And I'm only here when 'this' sky appeared."

Kaneki just stayed quiet and watch the sky. It was indeed beautiful. But…

Who is she? Not any normal outsider can know a person that clearly.

Something was wrong about her ukaku for sure, he thought. And he wasn't sure if that even was an ukaku or not.

Is she a friend or a foe? And if she was his enemy, can he win her? He doubted it. His experience told that he shouldn't judge their strength by their look. Like him…

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize it was sunrise already. And when he turned around, she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>"Hey, omnivore." Hibari said coldly. "Where were you yesterday?" That was all he received when he went home at 5 a.m<p>

"Heh? I was star-gazing." Our white ghoul replied. It wasn't a lie, after all.

Hibari stared at him like he still felt there was some point that he shouldn't miss. But in the end, he put it aside. "Hn." The raven boy quickly went on a stroll as usual, or likely, a patrol.

Even though today was Sunday, Hibari still took a patrol like he had nothing else to do. It was right somehow, judge by his personality.

Now that he was free, maybe he should visit his savior, Nana-san.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Hello, Kaneki-kun! Long time no see!" Nana beamed as usual, when she met Kaneki.<p>

'But it was only two days since then.' Kaneki shrugged as he heard that. But he put that aside, since it wasn't a big deal.

"Come in, Ka-kun!" His name somehow got shortened in no time. He walked in the house and sat at the table. Then he saw Tsuna, hiding behind the wall. "Hello." Kaneki smiled. Tsuna timidly came out from his 'hiding'.

"H-hello." He smiled. Kaneki couldn't help himself and patted Tsuna head. "H-hiiiie!" Surprised, Tsuna gave a little quick shriek. Kaneki sighed. "I noticed, you're useless and weak at school so you became hated by everyone?"

Not everyone, but if you judged the situation now, it'll happen soon in the future. The former then nodded. "And you don't have any friends either, right?" He nodded again.

"So what's your dream, Tsuna?" Kaneki asked.

"I wanna be a robot... or I used to want to." His eyes sparkled. "And have awesome gadgets and guns, and 'kabooom'! Like in animes." Kaneki covered his smile, trying hard not to laugh. "E-ehem. Why don't you wanna be a hero?"

Tsuna looked at him like it was a clearest thing in the world, and whispered. "Heroes saved everybody's lives, but without letting people know about it, right? Nothing happens, they still treated that person the same as always. So, if I become a robot, everyone will know about how cool I am!"

Kaneki stared at Tsuna blankly.

"Don't try to be a hero."

He shook his head. No, that was far inside the past. He didn't have anything to do with it. He didn't need to be a hero anymore.

"You know, if you let people know how cool you are, the scientists will come immediately and capture you for experiments." He joked (not so much of one with his voice), and realized it didn't help.

Hearing that, Tsuna shivered and shook in fear. Kaneki quickly comforted him. "H-hey! But you don't have to become a robot, right? Then you have nothing to worry about!"

And you don't have to become a ghoul either. Ever. With your sincerity, I doubt you will survive with the knowledge you have now. You don't even know that ghouls existed.

"You're right." Tsuna smiled. "Hey, I saw your battle this morning. That was cool!"

"Thanks." 'But I didn't want to remember that.' Kaneki silently added that inside his mind.

"Then can you do me a favor?" Tsuna looked at him naïvely. "What do you want?"

"Since I was 5, I knew my dad was a big liar." Tsuna said.

Kaneki suddenly felt the temperature of the room dropping faster than the speed of light. And he even felt the wind howling. He knew this request was serious than he thought, should he pry into this?

"Continue." He forced himself to said that.

"And I felt that you were… abnormal, somehow. But I didn't believe it, either." He stated.

_I'm begging you please don't believe it. Still, what kind of intuition is this?_ Kaneki desperately thought, somehow sweat-dropping also.

"And these days, I felt that dad was doing something dangerous."

_Again, what kind of situation is this? This is far beyond from a normal life!_

"But suddenly, the last time dad arrived, I no longer felt that way anymore."

_This isn't Harry Potter!_

"With your strength, will you investigate my dad for me? Somehow?"

Click! A trigger.

Option 1: Do it

Option 2: Don't do it.

Wait what's with this choice window?

He didn't answer for a minute. To think of the best choice. Should he accept it or not?

…

No, he shouldn't do it. He wasn't a genius hacker nor was he good at gathering information. He was a normal half-ghoul, nothing more (Half-ghouls ain't normal by itself). With the feeling that the ending wouldn't be a good one, he decided to back off.

"Don't worry about your dad. You're just a kid, and so am I. The world has their own secrets, which we mustn't pry in. Also, my strength have nothing to do with this."

"If you say so…" Tsuna sighed, dejected.

"Hey Kaneki-san, let's go to my room." Tsuna beamed. Kaneki just nodded in defeat toward his naïvety. After all, our dear Kaneki was too kind to reject an innocent children.

* * *

><p>"It's almost dinner. I have to go." Kaneki smiled. Nana tried to invite him to stay for dinner, but he just politely refused, since he wasn't sure if Hibari liked the idea or not.<p>

Before he left, Kaneki asked Tsuna something.

"Hey, Tsuna. You don't have any friends, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Then I will be your friend." Kaneki smiled. Tsuna paused for a second, then beamed. He didn't have any friends because his clumsiness. So... This was his first friend.

"Sure!"

At night, he looked at the sky. Like the girl said, it wasn't bright and starry like yesterday.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"The one who ends the war is the military, and the one who kills the mastermind, or the king, called an assassin, not a hero."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>:_

He couldn't sleep.

He slowly opened his eye, and looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m.

Hibari didn't know why he couldn't sleep. He never slept long enough in day. Why?

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly he heard growls. He turned around. There was nothing unusual. Only he and the moon were awake. (Poetic, no?)

He used to hear that 3 a.m. was the perfect time for ghosts and demons to take a stroll. He never believed such a story in the beginning.

But the sound of someone sipping water sounds clear enough to know it wasn't an illusion. He continued to walk through the hallway, closer and closer. The cool air in the night didn't affect our demon prefect.

In a flash, the light of the living room turned on. Hibari, surprisingly, quickly ran to the living room.

**End** (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Maya: How did he knew that was 96kmh?**

**Kaede: Power of fiction ~**

**Maya: And what's with the Harry Potter thing?  
><strong>

**Kaede: How do you think that is, is that.**

**Maya: You're crazy. Whatever.**


	4. The fickle and unpredictable fate

**It is examination time in my country, so I must leave the computer for a while, since Vietnam's study is kinda hard. I don't want to leave a short notice for a chapter, so I wrote the new chapter as fast as I could. ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>: The fickle and unpredictable fate_

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do we have here?<em>

_Please have a sit, boy, and welcome to my shop. I am a fortune-teller, but it seems that you can already see it._

_Do you know about Tarot? Or have you heard about it?_

_Well, let me explain. These cards, Tarot, or Major Arcana, are your 'fortune-teller', somewhat. Cards do not lie to you, so why don't you give it a try? Just pick one card from my hand, that's all._

_You know, you used to have such an interesting life, and even now. You're the most interesting guest I could ever have. So this shall be on the house._

_You look like a fool. Hey, don't get angry yet, I didn't mean it. I meant that that's your card. __**The Fool**__. It is __your fate._

_No matter how **fickle** your fate is, it'll eventually end as this card told you. Oh?_

_Ara ara, what do we have here? Please take a look at your cards, boy._

_They're The Fool and…_

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, only to see the familiar gray ceiling. He narrowed his eyes, yet everything is still the same, tidy as always, since he had long-lost interest in anything. Then he remembered the dream. That indeed a weird dream. But, maybe, a dream is just a dream. He didn't have to think about unrealistic things or make it too complicated, since he had more important things to think about.<p>

Like now, he seems to doubt that if this world was truly another world.

This world still had ghouls, CCGs, and everything like his world. Then maybe it was a parallel world? Well, he never believe such things before, since it was impossible. However, ghouls were the same thing if he thought as that. Why are they exits? As long as the existence of a particular creature named Ghoul wasn't have a properly explain about it, things as parallel worlds is might happen. But if it is, then…

This world's Kaneki had die? Or else, it would've caused a paradox. And maybe, this world still had Hinami? Utau? Anteiku? Or... Touka?

But, leaving that aside, he grabbed his uniform and walked into the kitchen. He can investigate that later, with Hibari's power.

And more importantly, he had school to attend.

* * *

><p>"As you know, next week is the school festival." The teacher said as Kaneki just looked out the window with boredom, but with a little interest when he heard that.<p>

"So any ideas for this festival, class?" The teacher said as the room became filled with excited noises.

"Coffee!" "Maid coffee!" "Cat coffee!" "Supernatural coffee!" _Wait, what's with the class? Why only coffee? Are they that hungry? And why such weird themes?_ "Ghoul coffee!" _Okay,_ _Who said that?_

In the middle of the topic, a sweet angelic voice interupted. "How about a play?" The seems-to-be idol of the school, Kyoko-san talked, and somehow succeeded to quiet the only-coffee-topic class.

"Yeah!" "If our Kyoko said so, then let's do it!" The girl is truly a powerful empress with her innocent charm, she could do anything without doing it herself. Let's just sincerely hope that she won't turn out to be a spoiled girl.

"Alright then, what's the play?" A simple question of a powerless teacher caused the classroom to plunge into chaos, again.

"Ghoul!" A boy shouted. He didn't know that in this class contained a fan of ghouls.

Since he had no interest in the play, he just continued looking to the cloudy sky. It seems that today is going to rain. Although, he still know the basic of the conversation, as Kurokawa Hana, the smart girl, spoke:

"Shut up and let Kyoko give her idea, monkeys!" So that was how the girl viewed the boys, he thought. With her amazing intelligence, it may affect her view on the world.

"Thank you, Hana-chan." The class' flower replied with her sweet voice that melt most of the boys, including Tsuna. Kaneki realized that when he saw a small clumsy blush on his face.

Soon Kyoko continued her speech, "How about Little Red Riding Hood, teacher?"

The teacher nodded as she asked the class, and it was predictable, when most of the boys agreed in unison. Some of them was neutral, so they agreed with the final decision no matter what is it.

"Then now to the cast. We will take it by slots to be fair." The teacher brought up a small blue box which contained a lot of paper pieces. The students picked it in turns. Then the teacher approached our white hair boy, smiling gently as an invitation. Kaneki just picked a piece for a reply. He took a glance at Tsuna, and saw the boy picking it with a shiver.

"Now then, let's open it!" As he heard the cue, he opened it with boredom, then his eyes widened a little. He could heard many cheers and many voices of disappointed from the fanboys. While the others just circled around the idol and asked "Ne ne, what's yours?"

Kyoko beamed. "The little red riding hood." "Then who's the wolf?" He sighed, then muttered out loud which caught everyone's attention. "Me."

"Kyaa! Bite me Kaneki-sama!" Many girls shrieked, which annoyed him. They couln't see the small tick on his head. Bite me? Sounds like a certain prefect everyone knew. He wondered if now Hibari had a slight sneeze.

"Oh great, why am I the mother." Hana growled. "Then the only roles left is..." Everybody glared as Tsuna, the only one didn't said anything about his role. "E... eh? H-Hunter..."

"Gyahahaha! Dame Tsuna!? A hunter? You gotta be kidding me!" A boy laughed.

"Please, the wolf might be, no, he's certainly the hunter here!" Another one teased. Kaneki saw that in Kyoko's eyes, there was a bit of upset, and maybe, impotent. Maybe she felt sad because Tsuna was being teased, and felt impotent because she can't say anything to defend him? If is true, then maybe Tsuna have a little luck on his love road.

The teacher clapped her hand. "It's decided then! Good luck!" Then the lunch-time bell rung as everyone quickly vanished, leaving alone a clumsy Tsuna who, by the way, was still fossilized from the news and the hard-working idol. Kaneki waved as him, but saw no response, he sighed and left him there with Kyoko, since she will take good care of him. Kaneki still had to have a... little research. And a little request to deal to a certain carnivore.

* * *

><p>He walked to the Namimori rooftop to find Hibari. And fortunately, he did saw the raven shadow sleeping on the roof. He carefully waked him up. "Hm?" He opened his eyes and frown. "You. Omnivore. Why did you interrupt my sleep?"<p>

"I need to do research about some people, can you do it?" Kaneki asked, hoping the boy would agree. The boy thought for a second.

"After school. Battle. Kagune." He took that as a yes. Kaneki smiled. "How long it will take?"

"After school."

"Okay, then please search about me, and someone named Kirishima Touka." He said and laid his little but strong body to the school's rooftop. He quickly slept, and there, he had a dream.

* * *

><p><em>He walked through the ruined village, with the crimson half-moon reflected in a river of black blood. It was cold, his body felt no warmth. No sound at all besides his footsteps.<em>

**_Is this hell?_**

_He walked to the collapsed castle. The endless river covered by transparent velvet carpet, and around it was rotten corpses covered in blood, some of them was deep down in the river. Countless of them were piled like a tower, a flawless defense. he can see his own reflection during the walk. His reflection wasn't him. It was a purple hair girl with her hair covering one of her eyes, and her red wings raising gloriously. Isn't that Touka? Why was his reflection Touka?_

_He remembered his doings in the past. He had eaten countless ghouls, like a sacrifice for his goal which he can never reach. An utopia maybe? An utopia filled with death and blood wasn't the utopia itself._

_Touka was crying, yet he couldn't reach her face and wiped the tears for her. He aimlessly walked under the crimson moonlight._

_Are, there it is. The collapsed castle with broken walls. There was a boy who had black and white hair, wearing a fur red cloak which was torn apart, sitting on a rusted throne. His eyes covered by a red fabric, maybe he was blind. Judging at his crooked cane, and the cracked crowned, was he the king of this ruins?_

_He looked down the reflection. 'Touka' reached her hand toward his motionless face. And suddenly, some invisible forced made his hand reached toward the boy too. Why? He saw that Touka was crying in front of his eyes, yet he could do nothing?_

_But..._

_The boy grabbed him, by his hand. Touka was still crying, and Kaneki became startled, a cold chill running through his spine. Touka disappeared in countless red spider lily's petals. The corpses now replaced by several petlas of spider lily too. The boy grabbed his hand tight, pulled him towards the throne and whispered slowly as he pointed to the corpse piles, "Their glorious deaths are the proof of your sins." The fabric slipped out, revealing his black aimless eye."Tell me, is your uncompleted death," then he gave him a questioning look, with a small smile._

**_"Will be enough to pay for your **_unjudgeable _**sin?"_**

* * *

><p>He gasped. He felt himself again, on Namimori school's rooftop. Hibari looked at him, surprised. He looked at his hand. A nightmare? Then he's still haunted by his own past, his own sins. The sins that if anyone pry into it, they can not judge.<p>

"Get back to class, omnivore." Hibari just simply ordered him, then walked away. His shadow soon vanished behind the door.

"What's wrong with me?" Kaneki muttered quietly, then shook his head. He should get back to class. He walked towards the door, his hand approaching the door knob. Huh? He can't turn it...

The door's locked.

Kaneki sweat-dropped. _It can't be?_

So it means that he's stuck here. Well, not completely stuck, since he could just jump down from here, but that'll definitely gain _more_ attention, and that was the worst possible scenario for him. He could break the door with his abnormal strength, but Hibari might get angry at him and desist the deal. But, if he's late, Hibari might bite him to death, which was...somewhat unlikely. So, that left second option's result: refusing the request Kaneki made earlier.

But, let's do it anyway. He quickly swung his fist to the door, and the target was successfully broken apart, showing him the stairs. He quickly ran down, and unfortunately, he wasn't aware of the entity that was also on the roof with him.

An entity that was a small child carried an unwanted curse, who know as an Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

He was going to leave to meet Hibari when a girl approached him. "Sasagawa Kyoko , correct?" Kaneki asked, and Kyoko just nodded tenderly. "What do you need, Sasagawa-san?" He asked politely.

"After school we have to practice the play, Kaneki-san." Kyoko smiled. Kaneki sighed. "Okay, but I have to go to meet Hibari-san first. I have an appointment with him. Kyoko nodded. "O-okay."

He smiled and walked out of the classroom. But he had no need to find Hibari. As long as his job with him involved fighting, he would automatically approached you first.

No surprise, Hibari was already outside the door. Kaneki smiled. "Hello Kyoya. Any information yet?"

"..." Hibari kept silent for a minute, "Kaneki Ken, 19 years old, had black hair, quit school and works at Anteiku, currently known as a coffee shop for Ghouls. Top secret: After the surgery, he became a half ghoul half human known as Eye-patch Ghoul rank SS." After (maybe) the longest speech Kaneki ever heard from the small ghoul, Hibari commented. "Rank SS huh? And you didn't lie to me about your past. Interesting indeed."

So in _this _world, _his _life didn't change a bit with his world.

"How about Touka-san?" Kaneki asked.

"Ah, that girl, she used to work at Anteiku too, right?"

"Wait, why used to?" Kaneki raised his eyebrows. Now that was new.

"It seems like when you died, the Anteiku had to close because someone found out that shop had ghouls. And they fleed, of course."

He gave himself a bitter smile,

_Touka-san..._

He remembered the dream. Touka, reached her hand towards _him_, crying. _Touka-san is lonely. _He shook his head.

"I see." Kaneki muttered sadly. "Now, we shall begin." As the sacred word left his mouth, each of them dashed forward with abnormal speed. They took out their Kagune. Kaneki transformed his kagune into a large crimson hand and attacked Hibari, who simply jumped away to dodge it. Unfortunately, smoke blurred his vision. Taking this chance, Hibari jumped behind him and landed a kick. As the prefect expected, his opponent flew off the roof, but quickly returned.

"You're tough." Kaneki smiled. "Then, I won't hold back." he pulled out more kagune.

"But you know this already,..." _Familiar __finger-cracking sound, echoed. crack, crack, cracked.  
><em>

He smirked. "**R.i.g.h.t...****?**"

Hibari quickly shivered at the deadly tone. But, the bloodlust prefect then smirked excitedly, because it was fun.

Kaneki once again rushed towards him, bombarding Hibari with attacks from his sword-like Rinkaku. '_Fast!' _Hibari thought, blocking the attack with his tonfas.

But, soon, as it was never enough, Kaneki's rinkakus stabbed him repeatedly, causing more blood to splatter on the floor. He quickly pulled back the rinkaku, causing the boy to fall hardly.

And the winner was Kaneki, of course.

"You truly are a carnivore." Hibari gasped in defeat, with bruises and, blood, but soon recovered. After all, he knew best that he couldn't beat a powerful SS ghoul with lots of experiences. "But, it doesn't mean that I gave up, carnivore. Because that's my pride"

Smiling, he then started politely, "I shall take my leave.", then vanished from Hibari's sight. The next moment, he appeared at the school yard, and saw Kyoko, Tsuna and Hana practicing. However, our familiar boy with somehow gravity defying hairstyle was the first one who noticed him.

"Ah, h-hello, Kaneki-san." Tsuna shyly whispered, which caught the girls' attention. They looked at the new shadow.

"Sorry for my late arrival." Kaneki said as he received the script from the annoyed Hana.

"Don't nag at him, Hana-chan." Kyoko smiled. The smart girl just chuckled.

"Now then, let's practice"

* * *

><p>- Somewhere? -<p>

A girl with short straight brown hair walked slowly towards the train station. She wore a hair band decorated with two four-leaf clovers. She approached the ticket man.

"Hello, little girl. Where would you like to go?" The man asked politely.

The girl handed over some money. She thought about the conversation with a girl before. _Why do you want to go to a small town like that?_ 'She' asked her curiously two hours ago. Although she didn't know why, she just felt that she needed to go there. 'She' accepted, although she had to go alone, but it is okay. The girl looked at the ticket man with her brown eyes, and spoke.

"I would like to buy a ticket to Namimori, please."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I don't care about getting revenge or not…I…was just sad."_

* * *

><p><em>The Wheel of fate is moving faster than you see, right?<em>

_It also means that the journey is soon coming to an end._

_But, who knows?_

_Maybe he will fall to the endless loop again._

_I pray that wouldn't happen._

_After all, he's suffered so much._

_Ah, I was revealing too much, am I?_

_Then, I should tactfully stop fueling your curiousity. After all, this story may let go of the hand of God to walks on its own. Nobody knows the ending until the story reveals it, by itself. And I like an unpredictable story best, more than a beautiful tragic story._

_Goodbye, my friend. We'll meet again._

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: See you at the end of December! And, now, could you guess who is this Arcobaleno?<strong>

**Review give me encouragement ~**


End file.
